jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohaku
is a male Shiba Inu Jewelpet who represents Leadership and Economic Fortune. Appearance Kohaku is a Shiba Inu dog with cream yellow fur, white paws and tail stripe and his inner ears and spots above his eyes are colored light brown. His Jewel Eyes are made out of orange and brown ambers. For his attire, he wears a red bandanna pinned with an orange flower-shaped amber jewel attached around his neck. He remains the same when under the Red Moon's influence in Jewelpet Happiness, but his eyes are shaped differently, with purple bangs under his eyes and small red irises. Charm Form Kohaku's Jewel Charm is oval-shaped. In the center is an orange amber gem shaped like a sun. It also has red and amber-colored decor and Kohaku's trademark red bandana at the top. Personality According to the official website, Kohaku is depicted as an energetic and peppy Jewelpet who always tries his best to be ahead of others. In the anime, Kohaku is usually portrayed as a bit clumsy and sensitive, but is overall very supportive to his allies. In some series, he often ends his sentences with "shiba" (referencing the species he is based around; a Shiba Inu). Skills As the Jewelpet of Leadership, Kohaku's power can make humans able to guide a group and set direction for their people to do tasks. Also being the Jewelpet of Economic Fortune, his magic spells can increase a human's luck and chances of winning big prizes. In Jewelpet, Kohaku wields the power of the latter, while in Jewelpet Twinkle☆ he has the former. History In Jewelpet Kohaku is the partner of the Phantom Herb Thieves member Aojiso, as his Jewel Charm appears to her and Rinko & Ruby awaken him to get rid of Aojiso's curse. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Kohaku is an apprentice of the Fountain Dragon. His adventures with Leon teaches the latter the meaning of teamwork, for which he receives his last Jewel Stone. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Kohaku is a member of the Decoranain's Shitennou, working alongside Tour. His tactic is to trick people with his cuteness and turn them against each other, as demonstrated in episode 44. In episode 48, he and Tour are transformed back into their Jewel Charm forms by Retsu after he is corrupted by Kaiser. For unknown reasons, they were never seen again. In Jewelpet Happiness In episode 23, Kohaku wishes to become as cool as Kousuke and his friends in order to impress a beautiful girl, who turns out to be Apel with his hair down. He forms a Magic Gem with Kousuke. In Lady Jewelpet Kohaku is one of the dogs used to test the Petite Ladies' skill at dog-walking. He was chosen by Luea based on the fact that he seemed more aristocratic and gets partnered with Lillian. Gallery Trivia *Kohaku's jewel motif is the amber, a fossilized tree resin which has been appreciated for its color and natural beauty since Neolithic times. Amber is used as an ingredient in perfumes, a healing agent in folk medicine, and jewelry. **His secondary motif is an orange flower. *Before the first anime released, Kohaku was called as the shortened version of his full name (the mineral name). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Canine Category:Dogs Category:Male Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Red Eye Jewelpets